This invention relates to an image reading system having an image reading apparatus for reading the image of a document and an information processing terminal for controlling the image reading apparatus.
An image reading system conventionally has an image reading apparatus and an information processing terminal. The image reading apparatus is instructed to start the reading of an image by an operation performed at the information processing terminal. In a scenario where the reading apparatus is connected to a LAN and is shared by a plurality of information processing terminals, however, the reading apparatus and the information processing terminals would most likely be placed at physically remote locations and therefore it would be considered useful to provide means through which the command to start reading could be issued directly from the image reading apparatus itself.
However, if it is so arranged that a command to start reading can be accepted from both the image processing apparatus and the information processing terminals, a problem would arise in which reading start commands might be entered by a plurality of users simultaneously.